


Ruined Sexy Times

by orphan_account



Series: Sterek [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>imagine the sheriff walk in on stiles and derek having sex<br/>(Prompt from tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruined Sexy Times

“Hey Stil-WHAT THE HELL!?” Sheriff Stilinski yells, shocked at what he sees in his sons room. 

His son and Derek Hale were on the bed, naked and uh…doing…’things’.

“DAD!” Stiles yelled, losing balance and falling onto the floor. Naked. 

Derek just shook his head and grabbed his boxers and jeans, and slipped them on. Then he tossed Stiles his and the Sheriff just stood there, completely shocked. 

Stiles almost thought they broke his dad, until he saw that vein in his dads neck thumping and he knew they were screwed. And not in the ways he wanted to be by Derek. 

“Down stairs” The Sheriff snapped, and turned on his heal, stomping out of the room and down the steps. He went straight for the liquor cabinet. 

Stiles shot Derek a ‘We’re dead dude’ look and they followed the Sheriff downstairs.


End file.
